


The New Homunculus {OLD VERSION}

by orphan_account



Series: Homunculus!Ed AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BAMF Edward Elric, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Gay Edward Elric, Homunculus Edward Elric, M/M, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The run in at laboratory 5 changes Edward. He can no longer die, and has been hearing a strange voice in his head. Alphonse is worried he may never get his body back. In other words, Edward is no longer human, and tries to hide it from everyone he cares about. A mix between the 03 anime and Brotherhood.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Homunculus!Ed AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775689
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

“Hnnngggg,” Edward moaned as he started to regain consciousness. His head was pounding with a terrible migraine. As he became more awake and more aware, he realized he was not in his military dorm. He was in the bleach white room of a hospital. By the color of the curtains and the type of waiting chairs, he quickly determined that he was in the Central General Hospital.

How did I end up here? He thought to himself, slowly sitting up in the hospital bed. He scanned the room once more, and found the corner where Alphonse was… crouching? No. Alphonse was… crushed into a couple pieces.

That’s right! Those damn homunculi! Edward silently cursed those demons.He tried to get up and out of the bed, discovering that he was completely unharmed. He was in no pain (save for the raging headache), and the automail that he specifically remembered breaking was fixed once again. The funny thing was, he didn’t really remember anything after Lust had demanded he use the red water and the souls of all the prisoners to make her human. He remembered the palm tree looking one had gotten mad at her and then him but… What had gone on?

“Al? What… what happened?” Ed scratched his head, relieved that the headache was slowly ebbing away.

“You tell me, brother,” Alphonse replied in a salty voice. He was clearly upset about something. “My helmet was facing the other way. The homunculi didn’t tell me anything. All I could hear was you yelling very loudly.”

“Yelling? At the homunculi?” Edward asked, pulling out the IVs that were attached to his left arm. “About what?”

“No, brother, it was maybe more like screaming. You sounded like you may have been in pain. I know you were covered in blood, but you had no external wounds. Now, if both of your arms are working, do you mind putting me together anytime soon?” Alphonse snapped. He didn’t get like this unless he was upset. Alphonse was clearly mad. About what, Edward would have to find out soon enough.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go...

"What's up with you, Al? Everything okay?" Edward asked as he gathered all of Alphonse's pieces together. He laid them on the ground near his brother's armor, in places close to where they'll soon be attached.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Alphonse grumbled. He was unwilling to tell his brother what he thought he'd "found out." Well, if unwilling were just another way of saying scared. "But you really should get something to eat, brother. We ordered you a lunch already. It's on the chair."

Edward looked over at the chairs next to his bed. Sure enough, there was a platter of uneaten hospital food. "Meh. I'll eat it once I'm done fixing you up! Gotta have priorities, right?"

Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them to Alphonse's armor. Nothing happened. He stepped back in shock. "Um," Edward mumbled. "Hold on a sec, Al."

He was sure that he had been thinking of the right array, so why wasn't it working!?

**You can't use your alchemy anymore, silly!**

"What?" Edward looked around the room, attempting to find the source of that strange voice.

"Hm?" Alphonse stared up at his older brother.

"N-nothing," Ed said, starting to bet a bit nervous. Was he hearing things now?

**You don't have a functioning gate anymore, little al-che-mist! So, just steal the energy by opening up someone else's!**

_Are you in my head? Hello?_

**Why yes, I have been here for approximately thirteen hours, seventeen minutes, and forty-two seconds, elder Elric. I have just been waiting for the correct time to introduce myself. I am-**

_Can we save this for another time?_ Ed thought desperately. _I really need to fix my brother right now, and my alchemy isn't working._

**Yes, I suppose you're right. Let's skip my introduction for now. Just forget about using your alchemy. Like I said.**

_What? But how-?_

**Let me rephrase that. Don't use _your_ alchemy. Instead of tapping into your gate, tap into your brother's. Then use the knowledge and energy there to fix him.**

_Can I really do that?_

**Yes of course. I can do it for you for now, but later, in a less rushed setting, I will teach you how.**

"Um, brother? Are you... okay? You just spaced out for like, an entire minute..." Alphonse's tinny voice pulled Edward back out into the real world.

"Awwwww, are you still worried about your big brother?" Edward mocked, teasing Al for showing his emotion.

"N-no, I was just, you were..." If Alphonse's metal face could blush, he'd look like a pointy tomato. "sh-shut up..."

"Don't worry Al, it's just the medication they have me on. I'm just a bit dizzy up here," He laughed and pointed to his head. He got down onto the ground to kneel in front of Alphonse.

Edward tapped his hands to his brother's body again, but this time, sparks flew, and alchemy was preformed. But, strangely, the sparks in the reaction were... red, instead of the usual blue. It must've been due to the stolen alchemic energy.

**Ha ha! You really are slow for a prodigy, Edward Elric. I'll tell you what, I'm about to be super generous. If you don't figure out what happened in Laboratory 5 within the next twenty four hours, I'll tell you myself. If you find out on your own, I'll get rid of that nasty headache for you, what do you say?**

_Now I call that a_ deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh thanks for the read. I hope to see you back for the next update. Thanks to this whole COVID-19 thing, I have a whole lot of free time to write with.
> 
> Comments, reviews, and positive criticism are all welcome and very much enjoyed. Have a great rest of your day (or night, if you like to read your fics before bed)!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here I am with moreeeeeeee, enjoy!
> 
> And I'm sorry I wrote Scar so OOC...

Edward became so wrapped up in thinking about the strange voice in his head that it took him a while to register that Alphonse was getting up.

"Come on brother, you need to eat and recover." Alphonse stiffly grabbed Ed's arm and steered him back to the bed. He then picked up the plate and plopped it right onto his lap. "Here."

Ed slowly picked up the plastic hospital utensils and poked at the food. A "meatloaf" with mashed potatoes and peas. With a glass of milk.

He picked up the mini milk carton and made a move to throw it into the garbage can across the room. A large gloved hand grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop him.

"You need to drink the milk brother. It will only help you to grow big and strong," Alphonse said coolly, upset but also concerned.

"I'm not drinking it. It's stupid. Milk never helped me to get tall, did it, Al?" Ed grumbled, dropping the milk on the floor and kicking it. It skid over to the wall, where it eventually came to a slow stop. "You're so lucky. You never have to worry about eating the right foods or being fit. You've got it so easy."

"Don't you ever say that to me! I didn't choose this! I don't want to be like this!" Alphonse's whole demeanor changed within seconds. He seethed in anger, how dare his brother say something so cruel and thoughtless.

"Al, that's not what I meant and you know it," Ed said, slowly getting nervous. "Come on brother, talk to me. What's upsetting you?"

**He's getting very angry. Shall I take over and fight him? I've thought of thirteen sure ways to take him down, more on the way.**

_No! NO! Why would you do that? He's my little brother. Don't hurt him._

**Are you positive, Edward Elric? I'm detecting strong levels of agitation and he's contemplating physical confrontation with you.**

_Let him think about it. Don't snoop around in his head! He's not going to do anything to hurt me._

**Alright _._**

"That's exactly it, 'brother.' How am I supposed to know you're really my brother? And that all of these memories are real? What if you implanted them there so that I'd be your mindless slave? Tricked into false love because of false memories? And I'd bet Granny and Winry were in on it too!" Alphonse grabbed at Edward's arm again, but this time it was his flesh one. Ed made a growl sound in his throat.

"Is that what you really think? Why would I endanger my own life to create a fake brother? I just want to help you, Al!" Edward placed his metal hand on top of the armored glove that belonged to Alphonse. Al's painful grip on his arm loosened, and he was able to slip it free.

Alphonse pushed himself away from Ed's bed, staggering across the bleach white hospital room. He ran towards the door.

"I have-I need-I-I'm going..." He thudded down the hallway towards the stairs. Ed attempted to run after him, but the moment he left the room, nurses flooded him with questions about when he'd woken up, if he'd eaten, why he was running, was anyone in his room, where was his IV, yadda yadda yadda...

Almost in an instant he'd been whisked away back into the bed, no matter how hard he protested, they just wouldn't let him go, damnit! But once he was sure that they were all gone and all done with him, he promptly jumped back out of the bed and smashed through the window of the hospital room, falling down into one of the many gardens surrounding the hospital. 

He hadn't been sure which level he had been on, mainly because he hadn't paid attention, but was lucky enough to have been set up in a room on the first floor. He sprung up to his feet, already feeling the need to find his brother. He was so focused on getting out there that he hadn't noticed when the glass window shattered, he had cut himself on his flesh arm in a couple of spots. He also neglected to notice when little red sparks flashed around the small wounds and healed them up.

His brother was somewhere in the large city of Central, but where?

Ed decided that he would check the downtown area first, and to get there, he needed to pass the one building in Central he hated the most.

Tucker's Estate.

Sure, he knew Tucker was dead, and Nina too, but he couldn't help but feel so... insignificant when he was reminded that he had failed to save one little girl.

He bowed his head as he walked past the mansion, memories jumping around in his already jumbled head, only making his headache worse. He placed his cool metal hand against the side of his head, attempting to soothe it. Nothing seemed to make it feel better.

He lifted his head as the horrific building was finally out of sight and out of mind behind him. He breathed in a sigh of relief.

That's when Scar stepped out from an alleyway up ahead.

_Oh, shit! God no, not now. Not now, not now, not now!_

**I can see that in your memories, little Al-che-mist, that this man has been a murderous nuicance. Shall I get rid of him?**

_Can you do that? Without killing him?_

**Well, if you were to remove that nasty alchemic arm of his, I'm sure he'll find it a lot harder to keep on killing state certified alchemists.**

_Okay, just tell me what I need to do._

**Copy.**

"Edward Elric, what a pleasant suprise." Scar stood in front of him, less than a foot away, his dark shades covering his eyes and most of his x-shaped scar. "My dear God Ishballa seems to be smiling down upon me today. It is with great relish that I shall finally take you to meet your maker, you sinner."

Scar brought his right arm around, planning on grabbing Edward's metal arm. It would be easier to destroy the automail first.

**Quick, duck your head down and bite his right arm!**

_What?_

**Do it! Now!**

So Edward did, and quite gracefully. He pulled his metal arm away from Scar's reach, swooped his head under the destructive arm, and bit down. Hard.

_What the HELL will that accomplish?_

**One, it uses the element of surprise. Two, you bit through the array on his arm, breaking the skin on the tattoo. So now he can't transmute until he get's it fixed.**

Edward stood back up, before jumping back several paces.

_What... what the actual genuine hell? It's been that easy to defeat him? This whole time?_

**Well, no not really. You see, your teeth have extra destructive properties. They're sharper, for instance. And they have backterias that can break down human flesh quickly and efficiantly.**

_Excusememyteethdowhatnow?_

**Edward! Look out!**

The voice was too late to save Edward. No matter how fast his head snapped up, he wouldn't have been able to doge the knife aimed directly at his heart. He saw it in something scarily like slow motion. The way Scar moved so fluidly through the air, weapon in hand. It was strangely beautiful to Edward. He actually wouldn't mind dying this way.

**Don't distract me in the middle of fights anymore, kid.**

That was all the boy could hear as the blade of the knife ripped through his jacket and shirt, embedding itself into Edward's mortal body. He shuddered and fell to the ground. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became ragged-

_What do you mean anymore...? I'm... dying..._

**Ha ha ha.**

-until he stopped breathing altogether. Scar smirked and stood up, but not before retrieving the knife from the teenager's chest.

"That was almost too easy," the mass murderer grinned and wiped off the blade before tucking it out of sight behind his back.

Flashes of bright red light made him turn back around in alarm.

But nothing could ever prepare him to see the body of the boy he just killed come back to life.

"I'll say."

Maybe Edward wasn't so mortal after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around to read this, I'll see ya next time!
> 
> Please comment, review, and (politely) criticize my work!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ed figures out what's going on... boy does he wish he hadn't!

Edward's body smiled and took a slow step forward.

"Wow, I've heard that the first regeneration leaves you disoriented but _lord_ , that was awful," he said, taking a couple more steps towards the murderer.

"Didn't I just," Scar took in a large gulp of air, "kill you?"

"Kill me... Hmmm yes. It appears that you did kill me. And the brat passed out! Hilarious!" the boy started to laugh a little, only freaking out the older man more.

"Then, how are you... alive? If I killed you, shouldn't you be-oh my god..." Scar trailed off, staring at something on the state alchemist's face.

"Let me guess, after I came back to life for the first time I got my tattoo to seal the deal?" Edward said, bringing his mismatched hands up to his face. "Well, don't leave me in suspense, Scar! Where is it? How big is it?"

"Who are you?" Scar said, taking a step back and getting into a much more defensive crouch. "You look and sound like him, but you don't talk like him. And I know for a fact that the Elric boy is not a homunculus."

"Well, the last time you saw him, he may not have been. But he is now. And he's not here right now, so I'm taking care of our vessel. I can leave a message."

"Tell him that I'm going straight to the Fuhrer with this. The only way to create a homunculus is through human transmutation, I know that for a fact. If they can't kill him, they'll be sure to lock him up." Scar backed up a little bit more. His intent was clear. He wanted to get away. What a coward.

"Now you see, there's an issue with that. I'm not going to go to jail, and the Fuhrer isn't going to find out. You wanna know why? That's 'cuz I'mna kill ya first!"

The thing inhabiting Edwards body lunged forward, springing up so suddenly and so quickly that Scar found it hard to react. He attempted to sidestep it, but the move had been predicted. Ed's automail arm flashed out, grabbing scar's tattooed arm. He pulled back, and swung around Scar's body so that Edward's lithe form was situated on his back. This threw off Scar's balance, causing him to fall forward onto his knees. Ed's body then proceeded to remove the knife from the small hidden sheathe on his back and press it firmly to Scar's neck. 

"Not so scary now, are we, hmmm? Scar the State Alchemist Killer, huh? More like Scar the Cowardly Asshat. Rot in Hell you filthy animal!" And with that, the knife was thrust into the murderer's neck. It was pushed in with such sheer force that it proved difficult for it to be removed for examinations later on. "Hah! I'd like to see _you_ get up after being killed."

Ed stepped back, flipping his dead body over to check out his handy work. 

"Not too shabby for my first time on the field," he snickered quietly to himself, stretching his arms back behind his head. "Should probably wake up Ed in a bit. See if he figured it out."

Edward's body exited the alley way they had fought in by scaling the side of one of the buildings. He hopped onto the roof and started running. One great thing about having a philosopher's stone instead of a heart was the endless energy and stamina. The thing was literally an unlimited power source.

If only Ed knew what he was missing right now.

 **I do know...** a faint voice in the back of the shared brain whispered. 

_Oh my god, you've been aware? For how long?_

**Since the body was... reanimated.**

Ed had hidden himself among the many thousands of souls inside of his mind, and become a spectator of everything the strange entity in his body did. He realized early on that it was the voice he'd been hearing.

**Did you... did we just kill him?**

_Yes. Why so concerned?_

Ed thought he was going to be sick.

**Why so concerned? I pledged to my brother that I'd never kill anyone! And here you go, using my body to mass murder!**

_It technically couldn't be considered mass murder. It was just one person. We killed a mass murderer. That makes us a... hero._

**No it does not.**

Ed just wanted to have the body back now. He "swam" through the other souls, going back to the forefront of the mind. The body disassociated from the world as the other entity came and sat down next to Edward on the floor of the mind space. He looked a lot like Ed, but he had a large red ouroboros tattoo right smack dab in the center of his forehead. His eyes had slit pupils, and his teeth were glistening fangs. He wore a simple tight leather pantsuit with red lines running down it's sides.

"So who are you then?" Ed asked, not making eye contact. "And how do you know so much?"

"Well, every homunculus has a power right? You're a homunculus, I'm your power. The name's Anti Ed, nice to meet ya," He held out his hand for Ed to shake. Edward didn't even look at it.

"Okay," he mumbled. "I figured it was something along those lines. Tell me more, please."

"I know as much, if not more than the truth. I'm basically all-knowing at this point. I have everything except for morals. I've never found a need for them. If you make all the moral calls, I can handle everything statistic-related."

"You talk as though we're partners." Edward said, finally meeting the other boy's golden eyes.

"Aren't we though? We're stuck in this body together now, and so I say we make the best of it." Anti Ed smiled and pat Ed on the back.

"I guess." Ed let a small smile creep onto his face. "Hey, um... if I'm a homunculus, then what's my base?"

"Oh that's easy. Dishonesty." Anti Ed said casually. "You like to lie."

"Wuh- no! No I do not!" Ed spluttered, waving his arms in defense.

"You do too, Edward. You do need to lie to keep yourself safe, as well. If anyone else finds out that you're a homunculus or that I'm in your head, we'll be prosecuted for the rest of our abnormally long life. Good thing you're brother's in that tin can, or else you'd have outlived him by hundreds of years, all while looking like a young teenage boy." Anti Ed crossed his legs and leaned back on his elbows. "You can take over body commands, it's tiring to me. I don't want to do it more than I have to. Now go look for said brother of yours. He is waiting for you to find him, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Ed stood up and moved forward once again, but this time he stopped once he could feel the body connecting with him. He stood up and ran across the rooftop.

_I feel as though I could run for days..._

**That's because you can.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading, and I hope to see you at the next update!
> 
> Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I love you all, have a wonderful day! 
> 
> I'll see you all in the next installment! :D


	5. i am so sorry

Hello! It's been a while, huh?  
I am so sorry for not updating this fic in a while. I was planning on writing the second installment once I finished a short Danganronpa fic I had also been working on.  
Unfortunately, many problems in my life arose. My mother had a major and complex surgery. My friends and family have been coming down with covid. Atter months of practicing my driving and parking skills, I took the driving road test a couple times and finally passed. Summer school just ended. The most stressful part of my fall color guard season is over. I am exhausted and so sorry that I haven't kept up with my writing.  
I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC. I PROMISE.

After some careful consideration, I will not be starting the second installment to this series. I will instead be rewriting the first part (after some time I found it to be very unsatisfactory, and I really want to give you all the best possible fanfiction I can), and then the fic will not be broken up into several works.   
As of now I can't tell you how long and how frequent the updates will be, but I hope to get back to work ASAP. I am so sorry for all of this.

I will give y'all more of a warning next time before I drop off the face of the earth. For now, this fic will stay up until I get up to date with the rewrite.  
I hope to see you guys there.

Again, I am so so soooo sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope y'all have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry this isn't written very well, it's my first ever posted fanfiction! Thanks for the read I hope to see you again soon. There is no definite update schedule...


End file.
